Distracted
by RingosGarden
Summary: HermioneGeorge One Shot. Rated M, for obvious reason, sexual content...
1. Distracted

_What is he still doing here?_ It's past two in the morning and George Weasley is still in the common room, reading a book, as I try and finish my potions essay.

George never reads. But there he is. Eyes narrowed, sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, making it nearly impossible for me to finish my homework. He will not be the cause for my fist late or missing assignment. But I can help watching him. The way the fire flickers over his curled up, cozy form. Or how he slowly brings his finger to his tongue when he's ready to turn the page.

I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks and I look down quickly to my parchment, which is now ink smeared. I sigh rather loudly and George turns to me.

"Everything all right, Hermione?"

I jump a bit at his voice, and find myself stuttering. "I- Yes. I'm fine."

He smirks. He fucking _smirks_ at me. Bastard. "Whatever you say," he replies. I watch as he turns the corner down in his book and stands up, placing the book where he was just sitting. I hold my breath as he walks over to me, and stands behind me, reading my paper over my shoulder.

"Potions?" He asks.

I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. He inches closer and his front is pushed against the back of my chair. His stomach touching my back where there are gaps in the chair.

"Mm hmm," I reply, not being able to form words.

He brings his hand to my cheek and brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear and trails his hand down my neck making me shudder.

I feel his breath on my ear, and before I know it he is sucking on my earlobe. I can't help but moan, tingles being sent through my body. He releases my ear and trails kisses down my neck, stopping at the base, where he sucks hard and then gently bites. I gasp and I can hear him laugh.

He pulls away and takes my hand, leading me up from the chair. As he pulls me towards the boys staircase reality hits me. "George, wha-"

"Shh," he states, and leads me up the stairs to the second floor, where the 7th year boys live.

He quietly opens the door and looks around the room to make sure that no one is awake and then gestures me in. He leads me to the bed on the far right, and deciding that I have gone completely insane, I follow him onto it. He does a quick silencing spell and closes the drapes around the bed. I watch as he places his wand on the end table and realize just how fast I am breathing.

George smiles and moves closer to me on the bed. He lifts his right hand up and moves my hair aside, not moving his hand from behind my head. He tilts his face downward and I feel his warm lips come in contact with my own.

I kiss him back hungrily, moving my hand to behind his head, grasping his hair. I feel his tongue against my upper lip, and open my mouth, allowing him entrance. His tongue immediately finds my own and pushes hard against it; me pushing back with equal ferocity. He moans in my mouth and breaks contact, slowly moving me so I am on my back, my head on his pillow.

He leans down by my side and finds my lips once more, his hand on my waist now. As we continue kissing, I feel his hand slowly move upwards, under my shirt. I draw a short intake of breath as he places his hand under my bra and firmly grasps my right boob. He moves his hand so that my nipple is in between his thumb and next finger, and he pinches making me gasp.

George once again pulls away from me, sitting up. He gestures for me to sit up as well, and when I do he pulls my shirt over my head. We make eye contact and I am astounded by the lust I see in his eyes. He reaches around me and unclasps my bra, fully exposing my top.

He lays me back down, but this time he lies in between my legs, where his hardness is clearly noticeable against my thigh. I throw my head back as his mouth is suddenly sucking at my breast. He twirls his tongue around each of my nipples and brings himself back up to meet my lips, his hardness pressed firmly between my legs. As we begin to deepen our kisses, he begins to grind himself against me. Wanting to feel his flesh against my own, I bring my hands to his back and tug his shirt up over his head, barely losing contact between our lips. I feel his hand against my leg and he slowly trails it up my inner thigh, up my skirt. He moves aside so he is straddling my left leg, a leg of his own on either side, and his hardness firm against my thigh.

I gasp as he trails his hand further up, pausing for a moment when he reaches my underwear. I moan as he runs his hand against my moist front and pushes forward into my leg. He brings his hand to my waistband and slips it inside. As he rubs his finger against my swollen clit I bring my hand to his waist, and slowly undo his belt. I can feel him stop breathing as I unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. When I place my hand over his boxers and make contact with his hardness he moans my name, causing me to moan in return. George begins to rub my clit quicker so I place my hand inside his boxers and grab his hard dick.

I begin breathing faster and I can tell it is only a matter of time before I climax. Suddenly, he inserts a finger inside of me and for a moment I forget to breathe. As he begins to thrust his finger in and out of me, I begin to moan. He removes my hand from inside of his pants and moves further down my body, inserting another finger inside of me, moving it much quicker and harder. The pleasure is almost unbearable and as I reach my peak I can't help grabbing a handful of blanket and arching my back, crying out George's name in ecstasy.

As my breathing slows down, George slowly takes my Shoes, socks, skirt and underwear off and then stands beside the bed ridding himself of all his clothing. When I catch a glimpse of his erection I gasp and he smiles at me.

He crawls back on the bed and kisses me gently, positioning himself in between my legs. "You ready?" he asks me in a low whisper.

I can only nod at him as he slowly pushes the head of his dick inside of me. I bite my lip in pain as he fully enters me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Just start slow.

He does start slow and after a few careful exits and re entering the pain fades and I begin to feel pleasure. George slowly picks up pace and I can feel his breathing quicken as well. As his thrusts become quicker and harder I begin to moan at each individual thrust. Within slight moments, I feel myself reaching a climax once more. As George makes one final thrust, I find my self crying out his name at the same time that he cries out my own.

Exhausted and completely satisfied, George collapses, still in side of me. When he is able to slow his breathing down to a reasonable pace, he rolls off of me and lies on his back to my left.

"Wow," he states.

"Yeah."

We lay in bed together until the sun begins to rise. I dress quickly as George watches. He pulls me back on the bed for one last kiss and I run for the door and back to my room to shower, skipping breakfast.

Remembering to grab my potions book and stuff it into my bag, I run all the way to potions, just getting there before class starts.

In his usual demeanor, Snape enters the classroom quickly, his black robes billowing behind him. He makes his way up the rows, holding his hand out to collect papers. When he gets to me I breathe in deep.

"I don't have a paper, sir."

He gives me a strange look, but moves on to the next person.

Harry leans in from the cauldron behind me.

"Where were you this morning? And why don't you have your paper?"

I sigh. "What can I say? I got distracted.."


	2. Amounting to Nothing

**ohhai;**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I've been distracted a lot, recently.

Since even before our encounter last week. I can't help it. It's almost as if he's doing it on purpose.

Bumping into me in the halls. Brushing up against me when we're sitting close to each other. Smiling at me...

"Ugh!"

Harry and Ron turn to me with questioning looks. I sigh. "Just stuck on this arithmacy problem."

"Why don't you give it a break?" Ron asks, glancing towards the clock on the common room's wall. "It's time for dinner, anyway."

I close my book and look up. Fred and George were walking through the portrait hole, having just gotten back from class. George winks at me before climbing the stairs to his room.

I look away from the staircase and Harry's staring at me, a slight smile playing at his lips. I look at Ron; about to panic, but he's been busy putting his papers back in his bag. When I look back to Harry, his smile's larger.I throw my quill at him and he bursts out laughing. I suppose I could have been a better actor.

"What so funny?" Ron asks, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Nothing," Harry says, gaining control of himself, and standing. "Dinner?"

Ron looks like he wants to ask something else, but shrugs instead. "Yes," he replies, standing.

I take a few moments to finish putting my books and papers back into my bag, and by the time I stand to meet Harry and Ron in front of the fire, Fred and George are both with them.

I walk a few steps behind the group, and as we round the hall way corner, George drops back so he's walking beside me.

"Hi."

I roll my eyes at him, but find myself smiling, regardless. "Hi," I reply.

I turn to glance at him, and I swear he's blushing. "Did you have something else to say?" I ask him.

He shrugs and I laugh out loud, making Fred glance back at us with a wink of his own. George nearly immediately flips his twin off.

"Just haven't had the chance to really talk to you since...well, you know," he says, softly.

"I know," I reply. In fact, I've been doing a good job at trying to avoid him.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me."

I nearly stop walking. He's caught me by surprise. I didn't actually think he'd have noticed. It's not like it's too unordinary for me to be cooped up in the library or doing extra school work. It's OWL year, and it might be before Christmas still, but the exams will be here before we know it. And Umbridge isn't making this year any bit easier.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well have you been?" he asks me.

We were nearing the Hall. We wouldn't have much more time to talk. I sigh, and stop walking, hoping that the others don't immediately notice. "I don't know," I tell him, trying to look anywhere but in his eyes. "I don't know what the other night was to you, but I don't...I don't usually do that. I- I forgot to finish my essay. This year's important, George. I... I just don't know."

"What you want, or how you feel?"

"I-"

"Hey!" Ron shouts towards us. "You guys coming, or what?"

I give George an apologetic look before following Harry and Ron into the Great Hall.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I awake with a jump. The clock reads 2am. And aside from whoever just entered the common room through the portrait; I'm alone. Guess I fell asleep doing my Charms work. Brilliant, Hermione.

It's hard to make out who just entered in the dying embers of the fire, but as he sits on the couch- running his hands through his hair, I'm sure it's a twin. Fred had gone to bed hours ago. George had detention with Umbridge.

"George?"

He jumps, having not seen me in the corner of the room.

I stand and make my way over to him. I can see the moment he recognizes me for who I am, and I give him a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he replies, way too quickly. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he looks down at his hands. When I follow his gaze, he quickly retreats his hands, and hides them behind his back.

"You're lying," I say slowly. "What did that cow do?"

He gives a small laugh and then shakes his head. "Really, Hermione, I'm fine."

I frown at him, and reach for his right hand, as it was the closest to me. It takes a few moments, but he allows me to finally pry it out from behind my back.

He refuses to meet my eyes.

"What is this, George?" In the back of his hand, the words 'I will amount to nothing' were carved into his skin, as if by a thin knife.

"I tried to heal it, already," he says quietly. "It won't go away."

Softly, I run my thumb over his hand. "I'll figure something out," I tell him, taring my eyes away from his hand, for his eyes. He tries to turn away from me, looking ashamed.

I move my hand from his hand, to his cheek, and turn his face to look towards me.

"You don't believe this?" I ask him.

His eyes drop down and I can nearly feel my heart break. "George," I say, tilting his chin up, so he'll look back up at me. "She's trying to beat you down. Umbridge is evil."

"You're amazing," I murmur, before I'm able to stop myself.

He looks at me in surprise and I find myself becoming bashful.

"What?" he asks.

_Fuck it._

I don't really register that I've kissed him until he pulls back and stares at me. I can't quite read him. Definitely surprised.

"Sorry?" I ask, suddenly so much more unsure of myself than I was in the moment.

He shakes his head. "No," he says, smiling. "Don't apologize, I- I just didn't expect it."

He glances to my lips, still smiling. "Try again?"

I don't know what's wrong with me. I honestly can't help from smiling back at him. I usually have more control than this.

But his lips are back on my own, and our actions from the other night come flooding back to me, and I think I want more. His lips are slow at first- trying. It feels like he might me searching out whether or not I actually want this. Maybe he's actually more mature than I've thought he was.

I kiss him back, and after what seems like forever, he pulls away, a wicked grin dancing on his lips. He gestures at me to lay back on the couch, and after only a few second's thought, I push myself back. Slowly; he moves over to me, so he's lying beside me.

His mouth is only inches from my own.

"This isn't pity, is it?"

"No," I reply, earnestly, searching his eyes as best I can in the dying fire's dim light.

"Just checking," he says, leaning forward.

We kiss for several minutes before he leans his body closer to mine, so I can feel his hardness up against my outer thigh. I shift so he has some more room, and he re-positions himself on top of me, without breaking from our kisses. His erection is firmly presses against my inner thighs, and it takes a hell of a lot of restraint from me to not rip his clothes off.

_What?_

I don't have time to think about it, because everything about this feels amazing, OWLs be damned.

I moan and he pulls away, resting his forehead against my own. "Do you want to finish this?" he asks, slowly, giving a slight nod towards the boy's staircase.

"I- do you?"

_Dumb question, Hermione._

"Only if you do."

I nod at him. _I nod at him?_

He grins and slowly rises from the couch, holding his hand out for me. I take it and, like deja vu, he leads my up the staircase to his bed room, pausing at the door.

He takes his wand out at mutters a couple concealment charms on the both of us before we walk over to his bed. He closes the curtains around us, and for a few seconds, we sit still in the darkness. I can hear him muttering a few more spells, so that the two of us are not overheard.

I jump as he takes my wand from me, and he laughs, placing mine beside his on his end table.

"I can't see," I mutter and I can almost feel his smile on me, making me blush deeper. Thank Merlin that he can't see, either.

"You don't need to," he says, and his lips are quickly back on my own.

He wastes no time in positioning himself back above me, and untying the pajama bottoms I'm wearing. I tug back at his shirt, untucking it from his pants, and within a few short moments, we're both naked. Again.

Only this time, he pauses, running his hand down the side of my face.

"You're so beautiful," he tells me.

I'm unable to reply, so I pull his face back down to meet my own, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, once more. I bite his bottom lip, and he moans out my name.

I can feel the tip of his erection poking at my opening and I feel my breathing stop. With one quick moment, he's buried inside me and I can't help the gasp I let out at the sudden intimate feeling. He doesn't move for a few seconds, his lips resting near centimeters from my own- his breathing just as quick as my own.

Slowly, he begins to move inside of me, moving his lips from my own, to my neck. I can't help it when I start to dig my nails into his back- he feels amazing. Unlike anything else I've ever felt before. It is literally impossible for me to think straight.

I arch my back up to help meet his thrusts, and he moans out my name. By his breathing, I can tell that he's nearing climax. And I don't think I'm far behind him. I begin to move my hips in tempo with his own, driving him as deep inside me as he can possibly go.

"I'm close, Hermione," he says, sounding struggled.

"Me too," I tell him, feeling myself at the edge.

He pulls back so that he's nearly out of me, and slams back in, making me gasp. With just a few more hard thrusts, we both clutch onto each other, as if our lives depend on it- both of us, calling out each other's name in pleasure.

He rests his forehead against my own, remaining like that for several moments before pulling out of me, and rolling over on his side. He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I could certainly get used to this," he says, continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

"Sleeping with me?" I ask him, through a yawn.

I can feel him shrug. "All of this," he says, awkwardly, nudging me towards him.

Smiling, I curl my body up against his. He pulls the covers over us both, and I don't even have enough time to think about what we've started, before I'm fast asleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**3 3**


End file.
